Levanah David
by The Asgardian Lady
Summary: Lo unico que se necesitaba para que la verdad finalmente surgiera era una adolecente israelí con mucha esperanza, un arma y una placa. McAbby/ Tiva/ Jibbs. oneshot . completo.
-porque no te presentas- dijo el profesor sonriendo

-me llamo levanah nikvir, pero me pueden decir liv si quieren, hablo hebreo ingles español arabe frances y ruso -dije tratando de disminuir mi acento lo mas posible

-nerd-se escucho un susurro

-de donde eres levanah, se nota que no eres de estados unidos-dijo una chica barbie sonriendo

-de medio oriente- dije bajo , no puedo entender algo de mi, soy una asesina del mossad altamente entrenada de 14 años que puede resistir que la torturen pero no puedo con los nervios del primer dia de clases. Genial.

-podrias especificar mas, medio oriente es un lugar muy grande-dijo el profesor

-israel -dije mas segura de mi misma

-y porque esta una chica de israel en un colegio para hijos de marines- pregunto un chico con asco riendo junto a la barbie

-una beca de estudios completa -menti ,seria mejor que decirles vine a eeuu en una mision encubierta del mossad y soy parte de el porque me criaron desde los 6 cuando mi padre fue asesinado y mi madre era de ahi asi que me tomaron como una pequeña sobrina

-bueno sigamos con la clase -dijo el profesor

A las 2 horas toco el receso y como era primera semana de clase nos dejaban faltar el resto de el dia, gracias a eso me cambie en el baño del colegio y me puse lo que tenia para correr, cierto vivo en la calle porque no se donde esta mi madre, que esta en una mision aqui en DC

Cuando estaba corriendo vi una furgoneta que decia NCIS servicio de investigacion criminal naval conduciendo de contramano muy rapido, en ese momento no le di importancia y segui corriendo, como a los veinte minutos pase junto a la furgoneta otra ves y vi un cadaver en el suelo con un señor mayor agachado a un lado con un chico de unos 25 al lado, un señor salio de un auto y grito a los que estaban en la furgo

-dinozzo evidencia, david fotos , mcgee entrevista a los testigos

-si jefe -dijieron los tres al unisono un minuto dijo david, con eso entre como en un trance y camine hacia la agente david, sin escuchar lo que mcgee decia y pasando por debajo de la cinta de seguridad. El agente ... DiNozzo intento detenerme agarrandome de los hombros, mala idea, antes de que pudiera parpadear estaba en el suelo. Solo McGee se dio cuenta y se estaba riendo tanto que lloraba

-ziva -dije

-quien eres -pregunto con una mano en su arma cuando vio a DiNozzo

-levanah nikvir-dije quitandome la capucha de la sudadera, dejando mi pelo marron oscuro visible y con una mayor probabilidad de que se vean mis ojos que eran iguales a los de ella

-disculpa quien -volvio a preguntar , para ese momento gibbs y el resto habian aparecido a nuestro alrededor

-levanah nivkir david pero solo uso nivkir para encubiertos ,asi que es solo levanah david

-ziva tienes una hija- pregunto dinozzo riendo

-callate tony -dijo ziva

-soy hija de tali david y de inaer nivkir

-ziva tali no es...-dijo gibbs

-mi hermana -dijo ziva desconsertada - pero ella murio hace años

-realmente no y tengo pruebas de mi identidad -dije llevando mi mano hacia la espalda, ganandome que todos apuntaran sus pistolas hacia mi

-bien eso fue una mala idea-dije divertida-intentemos lo otra vez tengo un arma en la cintura si quieren que se las de bajen las suyas -las bajaron

-bien, ten ziva -dije entregandole mi arma -pero estas armas las lleva el mossad-dijo

-quien mas es capas de encubrir un asesinato y de darle un arma a un niño que el abuelo eli, verdad? -dije con una media sonrisa a punto de reir

-si eso es cierto porque no tienes placa-dijo mcgee

-puedo -dije mirando a gibbs cuando asintio lleve mi mano hacia el bolsillo y saque una identificación

-es real-dijo ziva mirando a gibbs- entonces eres mi sobrina

-al fin dodá -dije con una sonrisa y la abrace algo que no se esperaba por lo que se tenso pero luego me devolvio el abrazo , en eso siento un flash y con ziva miramos a la vez a din...er...tony , con ziva nos miramos y asentimos y en muy poco tiempo tony estaba devuelta en el suelo con ziva teniéndole las manos y yo con un cuchillo muy cerca de la garganta mientras todos reian

-agente y oficial david dejenlo ya -dijo gibbs con eso todos siguieron trabajando y me fui a un costado a hablar con ziva que comenzo a preguntar de todo

-¿donde esta tu madre ?¿donde viven?¿que hacen en estados unidos?¿que haces en una base naval?¿cuantos años tienes?¿que musica te gusta?¿tienes hermanos? ok las ultimas tres fueron personales raro en un oficial del mossad pero no en una tia

-no se, ahora vivo en la calle, misión, estudiar,14, materia gris,no-dije casi tan rapido como ella

-ok tu madre debe estar en una misión,alto como que vives en la calle!

-si, mamá pagaba una motel pero un dia desaparecio y me quede alli hasta que me sacaron por no pagar, pense que estaria en una mision encubierta por lo cual no me preocupe.

-tu no pasas un dia mas en la calle te vienes a vivir conmigo hasta que encontremos a tu madre-dijo ziva sonriente

-todah, dodá-(gracias tia) con eso casi se le escapan las lagrimas y me abrazo

-'al lo davar - dijo ziva (por nada) -tengo que seguir trabajando quedate en el furgon de por alli y luego vienes al ncis con nosotros y te presentare a mis amigos

Luego de casi una hora empacaron todo y fuimos al ncis, al llegar vi que el lugar era enorme ya que estaba en el astillero naval, subimos en el ascensor y llegamos a un lugar lleno de oficinas y entramos aun grupo de 4 escritorios que ziva dijo se llamaba bullpen, como subimos ultimas por dejar las pruebas de el caso todos estaban en sus escritorios escribiendo en la computadora o tomando café

-bueno levanah ya los conociste pero te los presentare formalmente, el agente Anthony DiNozzo aficionado a las peliculas y un mujeriego - dijo señalando al tipo que habia derribado

-dime tony -respondio con una sonrisa y mirandome con cara como si tubiera 4 en lugar de 14

-ziva tienes un clip de papel -dije mirando a tony de forma amenazante, ziva rio y tony volvio a su trabajo con cara sonriente pero engreida y cada pocos momentos mirando a ziva

-es una mini tu, verdad ziva - dijo mcgee riendo

-el es el agente Timoty McGee genio de la informatica y todo lo qur tenga que ver con ordenadores y el escritor de deep six bajo el alias de thom e. gemcity

-hola -dijo mcgee sonriendo

-y el es el agente especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs , ex francotirador de los marines y jefe de equipo

-porfavor solo dime Gibbs -dijo con un a sonrisa

-Gibbs puedo ir a presentarle a abby y al resto -pregunto ziva

-si, pero rapido -respondio gruñendo entramos al ascensor y rapidamente le pregunte a donde íbamos

-vamos al laboratorio de abby, me dijiste que te gusta materia gris verdad

-si -entonces abby te va a encantar el ascensor llego a su destino al apenas abrirse las puertas se escuchaba la musica a todo volumen hice una mueca ni yo escucho la musica tan alta mire a ziva pero estaba como si nada pasara entramos al laboratorio y me quede detrás de ella cuando un borron negro aparecio de la nada y abrazo a ziva

-ziva cuanto tiempo hace mucho que no bajabas por aqui, dile a gibbs que aun no tengo nada de evidencia-dijo muy rapido y luego dio un largo trago a lo que parecia ser un caf-pow

-abby, abby, abby calmate -quien es ella -dijo señalandome a mi con una sonrisa y luego me extendió la mano

-soy abby sciuto científica forense

-soy levanah, levanah david -dije extendiendole la mano sonriendo luego ella se puso seria y miro a ziva

-no abby no es mia, ella te explicara, luego podrias llevarla a ver a ducky ,tengo que volver arriba o gibbs me matara -con eso salio corriendo hacia el ascensor

-bien levanah quien eres -pregunto abby mirandome intrigada pero con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un sorbo de lo que ahora estaba 100% confirmado era caf-pow y seguia caminando por el laboratorio

-bien , porfavor dime liv o luna lo que significa mi nombre traducido-abby asintió y me dijo que continuara

-soy hija de tali david quien es la hermana de ziva, soy sobrina de ari haswari y nieta de eli david me estoy quedando con ziva porque mi madre desaparecio soy de israel , tambien soy miembro del mossad- en esa parte abby abrio mucho los ojos con sorpresa

-es increible que entrenen a niños para ser asesinos -dijo indignada -lo se pero tambien lo eleji, queria poder defenderme y que no me pasara lo mismo que a mi padre

-que le paso -pregunto abby -lo asesinaron- dije mirando hacia abajo -lo siento mucho continua-dijo abby -hablo varios idiomas con fluidez como hebreo ingles español frances árabe y ruso -wow-dijo abby

-estoy aqui en una mision y...ah si ... adoro a materia gris con eso abby me miro con cara de sorpresa y alegria

\- genial -dijo luego de escuchar como media hora o mas de materia gris le pregunte a abby si me llevaba a conocer a ducky

En el ascensor le pregunte algo que me daba vergüenza preguntarle a la tia ziva

-abby -si -mi tia esta saliendo con tony -pregunte

-porque lo crees-dijo con una sonrisa

-se miran de una forma tierna y tony queda prácticamente babeando cada vez que la ve

-lo sabia-dijo abby chillando

-que cosa

-que no era la unica que lo veia, hasta tengo una idea para que esten juntos, los llamo tiva

-genial, puedo participar - dije sonriendo -obviamente luego te dire los detalles ahora ya llegamos apenas entramos vi a el señor mayor que estaba con el cuerpo en la escena del crimen hablando con el cuerpo y el chico limpiando una mesa de autopsias

-hey , ducky -dijo abby

-abigail querida que te trae por aqui -dijo con el hom... er...ducky con un acento escoces marcado

-vine a presentarte a levanah debo volver al laboratorio adios- dijo corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Gibbs seguro daba mas miedo del que parecia si tenia a todo el mundo corriendo

-shalom levanah, eres israeli verdad -dijo el hombre -soy donaldmallar pero me dicen ducky el es el sr. palmer

-shalom ducky si, soy de israel, como sabia

-tu nombre significa luna en hebreo -cierto

-cual es su apellido srta. levanah-dijo con una sonrisa

-david -ducky miro con cara de asombro-y antes de que lo preguntes no soy la hija de ziva, soy su sobrina mi madre es tali david

-bueno , es del mossad, verdad?-pregunto

-como es que ...

-...lo se ,pues ademas de ser familiar de ziva y eli david tiene mal guardada el arma y puedo ver su placa

-soy un desastre -dije acomodando mi placa y poniendo mi arma mejor en la funda hablamos por horas mientras el realizaba la autopsia y descubrio que murio de una sobredosis auto infligida ,me conto varias historias y me hice amiga de palmer y le di algunos consejos para que ducky no se diera cuenta de que estaba con una chica durante el trabajo que el al final termino admitiendo que era michelle lee al preguntarme como sabia le dije que ducky no era el unico que veia las cosas fuera de lugar ej: tenia pintalabios en el cuello la camisa corrida cuando volvio de "almorzar" y cuando ducky me pidio si le pasaba algo de un cajon encontre un sosten.

Luego de eso ziva me vino a buscar porque ya casi estaba por anochecer y aun queria presentarme a la directora estabamos en el ascensor cuando me pregunto

-como la has pasado

-muy bien son muy divertidos y ducky pareciera que jamas se le acaban las historias-dije sonriendo

-me alegra que la pasaras bien

-tia una pregunta mas -me miro con cara de sorpresa pero asintio

\- estas enamorada de tony ziva me miro con cara de espanto pero lo que dijo a continuacion me sorprendio

\- si pero el no siente lo mismo y me han herido varias veces como para saber que si se lo digo tambien perdere su amistad

-ahhhhhhhh por dios necesitas afinarte, se nota cada vez que te mira que esta enamorado de ti tiene esa cara de idiota que tienen todos los enamorados porfavor admitanlo, antes de ir a ver a la directora haremos una parada por el bullpen .Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron empuje a ziva fuera que fue directamente a sentarce sin siquiera ver a tony

-tony te puedo hacer una pregunta-dije

-si claro-respondio

-ven-con eso nos alejamos hasta la sala de fotocopiadoras

-estas enamorado de ziva

-que diablos estas diciendo claro que no-dijo nervioso

-no me mientas - dije tomando el cuchillo de mi cintura

-bueno esta bien, si , la amo ,pero ella no siente lo mismo asi que no importa

-me van a volver loca, vas a ir ahora a ese asensor y le diras lo que sientes de una maldita vez y dejaran de hablar idioteces unos a otros -lo ultimo lo dije en hebreo

-sabes que hablo hebreo, verdad?-dijo tony

-no me importa ahora ve

Luego de eso se fue directo al escritorio de ziva y le pregunto si podia hablar con ella, apenas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron corri a la mesa de tim y le dije que llamara a abby para que lo viera atraves de las camaras del ascensor lo mismo que hicimos nosotros

-abby sciuto -respondio el telefono

-abby soy liv mira las camaras del ascensor

-o por dios...

TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA

-apenas se cerraron las puertas del ascensor tony puso la parada de emergencia

-ziva...-dijo tony suavemente

-que quieres tony -sabes tu pequeña sobrina me hizo dar cuenta de algo

-de que...- intento terminar la frase pero tony la habia besado algo que por supuesto ella correspondió cada vez con mas fuerza y exigencia hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y ziva apoyo su frente en la de tony

-te amo-dijo la israeli

-te amo -respondio el italiano luego de eso volvieron a subir al bullpen

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

abby estaba viendo en el laboratorio las imagenes del ascensor en la pantalla grande mientrs daba saltos y abrazaba a bert levanah y mcgee estaban ambos sonriendo viendo atraves del plasma en la sala de brigada ya que era de noche y no habia casi nadie en el edificio pero niguno se dio cuenta de sus jefes viendo gibbs estaba en el laboratorio de abby con un caf-pow en la mano y la directora sheppard estaba en la pasarela viendo todo pero a diferencia de gibbs ella tenia una sonrisa en la cara y estaba feliz por su amiga

-mejor no le digan a gibbs -dijo jenny desde la pasarela haciendo asustar a el agente y la oficial

mientras tanto gibbs habia dejado el caf-pow en la mesa del laboratoio de abby con un estruendo sorprendente para una bebida y fue en ese momento que abby se dio cuenta y apago el monitor

-voy a matarlos -dijo gibbs llendo enojado hasta el ascensor, pero abby lo detuvo

-no gibbs tu estas muy feliz por ellos- dijo como tratando de negociar- se nota en tus ojos solo que quieres tener la misma opotunidad tienes que decirselo ella tambien te ama lo supiste en paris y lo sabes ahora

-abby -dijo gibbs en tono de advertencia

-sabes que es la verdad, la amas , pero no quieres otra carta querido john-

abby habia sido la unica que lo sabia -es cierto, pero tienes razon voy a intentarlo en el bullpen abby siguio a gibbs y cuando ambos estaban arriba escucharon un grito

-tia jenny! cuando miraron hacia el bullpen no lo podian creer, levanah estaba abrazando a jenny que tambien la estaba abrazando

-que diablos- preguntaron gibbs y ziva a la vez pero antes de que se olvidara a gibbs "plaf"

-ouch jefe que fue eso- pregunto tony

-por romper la regla 12, y ahora , tia jenny ?

-es una historia simple antes de trabajar con ziva luego de parís-imagenes de esos dias volvieron a la mente de gibbs

-trabaje con tali un año y para ese entonces siempre estaba con liv y no sabia que era tu hermana ziva lo siento.

-no pasa nada

-ziva no podemos ir a casa me muero de sueño -dijo liv bostezando

-claro pero no creo que haya ningún micro a esta hora deben ser como las 2 de la mañana y no tengo auto

-no se preocupen yo las llevo -dijo tony

-gracias tony -dijo liv

-todah tony-le susurro ziva en el oido tambien bostezando

-nosotros tambien nos vamos -dijo abby tomando de la mano a mcgee

gibbs fue a decir algo pero recordó al mirar sus mano que ambos tenian anillos matrimoniales y que mcgee se habia casado con su niña ,asi que no podia decir nada luego de eso todos subieron al ascensor y dejaron a gibbs y jenny solos...

TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA TIVA

al llegar a casa de tony levanah estaba dormida por lo cual tony la llevo hasta el cuarto de huespedes y la acosto cuando se fue a ir ziva lo tomo del brazo

-quedate por favor -dijo suplicante y el entendia

-tu estrés post-traumatico ataca otra vez verdad -dijo con vos tranquila

-si -ella asintio y salto al sentir un trueno

-shh zee tranquila no son bombas

-lo se

-vamos luego de eso ambos se acostaron y ziva se aferro a tony cada vez que escuchaba un trueno y juntos ambos calleron dormidos.

JIBBS JIBBS JIBBS JIBBS JIBBS JIBBS

-Volvere a trabajar-dijo jenny subiendo las escaleras

-no jen vamos-dijo gibbs tomandola de un brazo arrastrandola hasta el bullpen

-son las 0200 necesitas dormir

-es una oferta jethro -dijo sonriendo gibbs iba a responder una mentira pero recordo el trato con abby

-quizas si lo es-dijo mirandola directamente a los ojos ella lo estaba mirando tambien pero los ojos de él estaba de un azul oscuro y antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta estaban parados en medio del bullpen mientras se besaban

-vamos proby -dijo gibbs riendo mientras la abrazaba

-si, jefe-jenny reía luego ambos llegaron a casa de gibbs y diciéndolo en palabras simples, recuperaron los años perdidos.


End file.
